


silver lining climbing on my desire

by drunkonwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, boys in girl's clothing, frottage & blowjobs, more specifically - boys in girl's UNDERWEAR, this is probably out of character but I DON'T CARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a girl sitting at Hinata's desk, for some reason. He marches up, intent on demanding what she's doing there and what happened to Hinata when she looks up at him with wide eyes and a red face and—</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Holy shit, she’s Hinata.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata with carefully styled hair that looks softer and wilder than his usual raggedy mop, Hinata with glossed lips and eyeliner, Hinata in the short skirt and blazer of the girl’s uniform. He’s wearing—he’s wearing stockings. </i>
</p><p>tsukishima dares hinata to go the entire day dressed as a girl. tobio has unexpected kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver lining climbing on my desire

**Author's Note:**

> look. LOOK. i... don't know where this came from. I REALLY DON'T.
> 
> (lmao it came from my weakness for pretty boys in skirts & panties but HUSH)
> 
> this is set in some liminal time between the aoba johsai defeat and the beginning of the spring tournament. these dumb volleyball dorks are probably all wildly out of character & i'm sorry about my smut - i... dont write smut very often and THIS IS WHY.
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Tobio’s not sure where it all went wrong, but it probably started off with Tsukishima. 

“Your serves are pathetic,” Tsukishima says to Hinata one afternoon in practice. “Just watching you try makes me want to cry.”

Hinata puffs up like an indignant kitten. “I’m—I’m just not very good at them yet!” he sputters. “I’m getting better! I only hit the net half of the time!”

“Half of the time is too many, dumbass,” Tsukishima says. His eyes are gleaming and Tobio suddenly has a very bad feeling. “I bet you can’t make a single point off me by serving.”

Tobio suppresses a groan. Hinata has always had a problem with bets—and Tobio would know, because he’s usually the one to goad Hinata into one. He already knows how Hinata's going to react—he'll get red-faced and indignant and do something incredibly stupid—

“You’re on!” Hinata says. “I bet I can score at least once off you with a serve!”

Tobio sighs. Like that.

“Oh?” Tsukishima says. “Maybe we should make this more interesting.”

Honestly, shouldn't Hinata have some sort of self-preservation instincts? That's a _dangerous_ tone. Then again, this is the kid who regularly challenged people twice his height. However, Hinata, dumb as bricks as he may be, actually looks a little wary now, which gives Tobio hope for him living past high school. It would be a pain to train a new spiker. 

“More interesting?” Hinata says.

“Winner gets to make the loser do something,” Tsukishima says. He's grinning, which is creepy. “Something _humiliating_.”

Hinata looks nervous now. “Uh—“

Tsukishima, probably sensing that he’s losing his prey, adopts a nonchalant look. “Unless you think you can’t do it?”

And Hinata, poor, idiotic Hinata, falls for it. “You’re on!”

Tobio thinks Tsukishima is lucky the seniors are focused on practicing receives, because he's pretty sure Tanaka would beat Tsukishima up for trying to prank Hinata. They all know who Tanaka's favorite is. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's much, much better half, is also suspiciously absent—did Tsukishima plan this? Tobio frowns over at him, but Tsukishima is too busy quietly gloating to notice. 

Tobio sighs. Maybe Hinata will surprise him. In any case, it's not like Tsukishima will choose anything _really_ humiliating, right?

* * *

They wait until practice is over. Tobio lingers outside and watches as Hinata makes serve after serve and . . . .

All of them either get returned by Tsukishima or fall out or hit the net. He doesn’t score a single point.

Tobio might have felt sorry for Hinata, but he really brought this on himself. So he walks away when he’s sure that they’ve finished and Hinata’s lost the bet. He’ll probably be witness to the humiliation anyway, there's no point in having to hear about it beforehand. 

* * *

Tobio’s starting to think that Tsukishima might actually have a heart, because Hinata doesn’t do anything particularly humiliating for the rest of the week. He blushes a lot more and there’s a lot of secret talks with Yachi, but otherwise he’s completely normal. He does also talk to Asahi-san and, most surprisingly of all, Tobio himself about making his serves better—admittedly, he asks Tobio while swearing a lot, red-faced and stuttering, but he still asked. Tobio almost wants to thank Tsukishima for that alone.

Tobio’s nearly forgotten about the whole thing when he comes to class the next week and finds people surrounding Hinata’s usual desk. He frowns, unable to see what’s happening over all their heads, and pushes his way to the front. When he finally reaches it, he frowns. There's a girl sitting at Hinata's desk, for some reason. He marches up, intent on demanding what she's doing there and what happened to Hinata when she looks up at him with wide eyes and a red face and—

Holy shit, she’s _Hinata_.

Hinata with carefully styled hair that looks softer and wilder than his usual raggedy mop, Hinata with glossed lips and _eyeliner_ , Hinata in the short skirt and blazer of the girl’s uniform. He’s wearing—he’s wearing _stockings_. 

Tobio can’t speak. He's pretty sure he's ascended to another plane. 

Hinata puffs up and that indignant expression is normal enough that Tobio manages to break out of his daze.

“What the _hell_ —“

“I lost the stupid bet with Tsukishima,” Hinata yells, shaking a fist. Tobio's helpless in the face of a flustered Hinata—who knew something like that could get even more endearing when you stuck it in a skirt? “And that stupid asshole told me I had to go through an entire day dressed like a girl! I had to borrow the uniform from Yachi and she—did weird stuff to my hair and my face and these stockings are _itchy_ how do girls even handle it?”

Some of the girls in the class laugh and lean over to talk to Hinata. Tobio isn’t paying attention to what they’re saying because he’s still not quite over the sight of Hinata with makeup, Hinata with soft, pretty hair. The eyeliner makes his eyes huge and glossy. There’s a little black bow in his hair. 

Tobio’s going to murder Tsukishima.

* * *

 

Tobio expects one of the teachers to do something, _anything_ , but none of them say a word. He’s starting to think that Tsukishima _bribed_ them somehow, but he overhears some of them cackling to themselves after class ends and he has a feeling that they’re doing it for their own sick amusement. [1]

Hinata seems to get used to it, after a few hours.  He stops blushing whenever someone looks at him and fidgeting with the skirt, anyway. Tobio, on the other hand, has trouble keeping his eyes from getting stuck on Hinata’s exposed legs. He’s seen them hundreds of times in athletic shorts, but something about the skirt and stockings combo makes his brain just . . . stop. And if he’s not looking at the legs, he’s taking in the hair or the made-up face or—

He has to hide in the bathroom during lunch just in case Hinata wants to eat together like usual. There’s only so much a boy can take.

Most of their classmates take Hinata’s change of clothes with good cheer or humor after he explains that he’s doing it because he lost a bet. A lot of the girls go a little moony-eyed over him: tiny, compact Hinata with his huge eyes and soft hair in a girl’s uniform seems to be too much for some of the girls to handle. Most of the boys avoid him or give him odd looks, but there are a few…

Tobio stiffens when he sees one of the boys in their class leaning over Hinata’s desk when he comes back in from lunch; Iwayuki, one of the more sought-after boys in their class. He’s smiling down at Hinata and Hinata, the great idiot, is smiling back. Like a dumbass, because Tobio knows the look Iwayuki's giving Hinata, he’s seen it directed at Shimizu by every guy who comes in her radius. 

He wavers, not sure if he should intervene or let it be—it may irritating, but it’s not really doing much harm—when Iwayuki reaches out and strokes a strand of Hinata’s hair.

"It really is soft," he says, and Hinata, the _moron_ , just grins up at him—

“Excuse me,” Tobio says, at Hinata’s side before he even registers moving. He's like that a lot with Hinata, really. “Hinata, a word?”

He grabs Hinata by the elbow and yanks him out of the sphere of Iwayuki who, to Tobio’s disgruntlement, merely looks amused. He even waves at them as Tobio marches them out the door.

“Kageyama?” Hinata sputters, tripping out after him. “What—Stop—Hey!!”

“You shouldn’t talk to him,” Tobio says, letting go of Hinata’s arm. “He’s bad news.”

“Who, Iwayuki-kun? We were just talking about volleyball! He wanted to know why I lost the bet.” Hinata stares at him. His eyes seem even bigger with the eyeliner. Have they always been that rich color? “Why’d you do that, huh?”

Tobio goes hot around the ears. “Don’t forget we have practice,” he says.

Hinata’s expression crumples with confusion. Even the little black bow in his hair seems to droop. It’s moronic. It makes him look stupid. It’s too fucking cute.

“We practice every day,” he says. “You—didn’t need to remind me?”

Tobio’s stomping away before he can finish speaking, his face burning red. He ignores the knowing look Iwayuki throws him as he comes back in the classroom and throws himself in his seat. He’s careful to not look at or talk to Hinata for the rest of the day.

He's going to _kill Tsukishima_.

* * *

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s reaction almost make up for the day Tobio’s had. Almost.

“Uwah, a pretty lady~” Tanaka starts when Tobio and Hinata come into the gym (late for practice but not racing for once) and then freezes. Tobio can sympathize. 

From his position at the gym door, Hinata cocks his head in confusion. “Tanaka-senpai…?”

“Nishinoya,” Tanaka says, utterly serious. “Is that Hinata?”

“Aa?” Nishinoya says, turning. He freezes too, eyes going twice their size. “Shouyou…?”

There’s a long, awkward silence as all the second and third years turn and take in Hinata. Then, pandemonium. Asahi goes red, Daichi looks murderous, Sugawara’s smiling in a way that makes Tobio a little sorry for Tsukishima… and Tanaka and Nishinoya are huddled around Hinata, cuddling him.

“You’re so cute!” Tanaka says, tears in his eyes. “Hinata-chan~!”

“Don’t call me that, you—!”

“You'll never beat Kiyoko, but you're so precious, Shouyou-chan!”

“—assholes—!”

“I can’t believe it’s actually you, Hinata-chan! You're too adorable!”

“—motherfuckers—!”

“Hinata,” Daichi says, looming above them all. Tanaka and Nishinoya, showing remarkable self-preservation for once, make an immediate retreat. “Why are you dressed like a girl?”

Hinata looks panicked for a minute before he straightens to his full, unimpressive height and puts on a brave face. 

“I wanted to try it out, captain!” he stutters out.

Dead silence.

“Did you put him up to it, Kageyama?” Daichi asks, turning his dead-eyed glare Tobio’s way.

Tobio wonders why anyone would think he would inflict this on himself. “Tch. No.”

Daichi’s frown deepens. Then, slowly, his head turns until he has Tsukishima pinned. Tsukishima, usually nonchalant in the face of danger, begins to sweat. To Tobio’s smug amusement, it only takes a few seconds for him to break.

“It was a dare!” he says. “Hinata couldn’t score any points with a serve, so he had to dress up like a girl for a full day!”

Daichi crosses the gym remarkably quickly and reels Tsukishima in until they're standing nose to nose. "We're a team," he says, in that same, flat, _scary as fuck_ voice. "You don't haze your teammates."

"Ah—captain?" Hinata says tentatively. Tobio thinks sometimes that Hinata has more guts than sense. "It's—okay. I promise? I mean, Tsukishima is right, I do need to work on my serves and it wasn't so bad wearing the girl's uniform or anything—"

"Daichi," Sugawara says. Somehow he made it over to Daichi without any of them noticing. He lays a gentle hand on Daichi's elbow, proving once again that he's the bravest of them all. "Hinata seems fine. Why don't we just let it go, this once?"

It never fails to amaze Tobio how much control Sugawara has over Daichi—at his touch, Daichi regains his equilibrium and lets Tsukishima go. Tobio takes in the sight of Tsukishima flustered and wide-eyed with great satisfaction—that's _right_ , motherfucker, he thinks vindictively. That's what you get for inflicting this torture on me.

"Everyone!" Daichi says in his authoritative captain voice. "We don't prank each other, understood?" Noises of affirmation. Daichi sighs and rubs at his face. "Hinata, Kageyama, go get changed. We're practicing receives again."

* * *

 

Tobio thought his day of torture was at an end now that it was practice time, but _no_. No, his day of torture had only _just begun_.

Hinata's wearing the girl's volleyball team uniform. 

"Why," Tobio says, mind blank as Hinata finishes wiggling into the tiny (tiny, _tiny_ ) shorts. [2]

Hinata shoots him an annoyed look, as if _Tobio_ 's being the obtuse one. "The bet was all day! That means practice too. I borrowed this from one of the people on the girl's team." He pulls at the shorts, but it does little cover the amount of leg on display. For someone so short, Hinata has a _lot_ of leg. "I probably should've asked someone else, but she was the shortest so I thought it would fit better…"

"Dumbass," Tobio says. 

Hinata glares up at him, hands on his hips. He's still wearing the lipgloss and eyeliner and that goddamn little black bow in his hair.

Maybe Tobio will murder Yachi too. And whoever gave Hinata that uniform. He's going to become a serial killer and it's _all Hinata's fault_.

* * *

 

Daichi looks like he wants to send Hinata back down to change when they come up, but Sugawara whispers something in his ear and he allows it. (Tobio mentally adds Sugawara to his hit-list.) Tanaka and Nishinoya look starry-eyed and two seconds away from hugging Hinata to death again, but Daichi manages to reel them in. Tsukishima, the bastard, is smirking. 

Practice is torture.

Receive practice is Tobio's least favorite, which means he has no distraction from the stretch and flex of Hinata's legs as he runs, the way his too-short shirt rides up to expose the smooth lines of his back or stomach, the way the little black bow in his hair gets drenched with sweat. Hinata's mascara begins to smudge as practice goes on and between that and the way his lipgloss is beginning to smear, he looks—he looks—

Tobio takes a volleyball to the head. Twice.

After practice is (finally) over, Sugawara magically appears by Tobio's side as everyone begins to make their way to the changing room. He's smiling, which is never a good sign.

"You held up remarkably well," Sugawara says. "Aside from those two to the head. And all the ones you missed."

Tobio flushes. "I didn't eat lunch," he says. "I'm just. Distracted. From hunger."

He's such a shit liar.

Sugawara's smile widens. "Oh, of course. You know, I think Hinata-chan looks fetching in that outfit, don't you?"

Hinata, being the incarnation of the devil, takes that moment to lift his shirt to wipe at his face. Tobio's helpless to stop the way his eyes trail all over the exposed skin of Hinata's torso—and, of course, when Hinata lowers his shirt again, he's left to stare at Hinata's smudged make-up and the drooping bow in his hair. 

"You know," Sugawara says and Tobio wrenches his eyes away. His entire body feels flushed. "Why don't you and Hinata wait a bit before coming in to change? I'm sure Hinata would like the privacy."

He saunters away before Tobio can assert that he does _not_ want to be stuck in a small room with Hinata _again_ , especially when he looks like _that_. But Sugawara's already whispering in Hinata's ear and Hinata beams over at Tobio, nodding, so he's stuck.

Sugawara's definitely on his list now.

* * *

 

Tobio does his best to give Hinata as much privacy as an open changing room can allow, so it's by complete accident that he sees the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. He's in the middle of changing shirts when he realizes he left his new shirt on the chair behind him. He doesn't stop to think why it's a bad idea before he turns around to grab it. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a flash of white and that's so odd that he actually turns his head to follow it, which is his downfall.

The shirt he just grabbed falls from his fingertips. 

Hinata must notice the absolute silence, because he turns around too and, when he notices Tobio's stare, flushes all the way down his chest. Tobio might flush too, if he was only wearing white, lacy women's underwear. 

"Hinata," Tobio says in a strangled voice. " _What_ —"

"It's all Yachi-chan's fault!" Hinata wails. "She said I had to, she said it was part of the deal!"

Yachi's evil, Tobio thinks with dawning awe. Completely and utterly evil. He'd been fooled by her naive, cheerful demeanor—she's a mastermind bent on Tobio's complete destruction. 

"She—gave them to you?" Tobio asks. 

He can't look away. Hinata's so flushed and flustered and sweaty from practice and Tobio doesn't really care about God, but if this is some sort of test he's going to _fail it_ —

"She said she'd never worn them before," Hinata says. "I guess they were a gift but they were too small for her or something? I knew I should've stayed strong, but she looked so _sad_ —" He covers his face with his hands. "I look like an idiot. Go on, say it!"

"That's—" Tobio clears his throat. "That's not what I was going to say."

Hinata peeks out at Tobio through the cracks of his fingers. "Really?"

Tobio grits his teeth. He absolutely cannot let Hinata know the torture he's been put through today. It's already humiliating enough that he responds so readily to Hinata on the court—! But Hinata looks a little shy now, taking his hands away from his face and smiling a little at Tobio and it's really not fair at _all_ —

Tobio crosses the room in three giant steps and takes Hinata's head in his hands. Hinata, the blind, trusting idiot, only tilts his head up in confusion before Tobio leans down to kiss him. Hinata's lips are warm and sticky from the lipgloss, lax and unresponsive against his, and Tobio pulls back before he can make himself look more like a complete moron. He's blushing, he can feel the heat in his face, and Hinata's just _staring_ at him—

"I'm not a girl," Hinata blurts out. 

Tobio sometimes wonders if Hinata was dropped on his head as a child or something.

"I know that," he says and, with great self-restraint, doesn't call Hinata an idiot out loud.

"I mean—you're not just kissing me because I dressed like a girl, are you?"

Tobio should win _awards_ for his patience. "…No. Idiot." 

Hinata throws up his hands. "Well, how am I supposed to know that? You've never wanted to kiss me before!" He looks suspicious when Tobio doesn't say anything. " _Have_ you?"

Tobio's not about to tell Hinata that he's sort of wanted to kiss him ever since Hinata closed his eyes and trusted Tobio to get the ball to him—there's romantic and there's sickening, really. Besides, it's not like it was a _constant_ desire and Tobio may be a volleyball idiot, but he's had thoughts like this about most of their teammates in some form or another. And if those thoughts _happened_ to settle more and more on Hinata and then start to revolve around Hinata's smile or cheerfulness or competitive spirit as well as the muscles in his calves or soft, fine hair, then—

"Oh my God," Hinata whispers with awe. "You _totally_ have a crush on me, oh my _god_ —"

"Shut up," Tobio says. His body feels like it's burning. How is it that Hinata's the one in nothing but women's underwear and _Tobio's_ the one who's embarrassed? "Shut up, I do _not_."

Hinata's grins up at him. "It's okay to admit it, Kageyama-chan~" he sing-songs. Tobio's not sure if he wants to strangle him or kiss that stupid smirk off his face.

"I don't," Tobio mutters again, rebellious. 

He shouldn't have moved. He can envision his future now—months and years of Hinata holding this over his head. Stupid hormones. Stupid feelings. 

Hinata's smile softens and Tobio's heart stutters. It's the same look Hinata wears when he spikes one of Tobio's tosses, like he's just been given something small and infinitely precious. To have it directed at him is almost as distracting as having Hinata in lacy underwear. To have both together is…

"It's okay, Kageyama-chan," Hinata says and he leans up on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Tobio's mouth. "I like you too."

"Oh," Tobio says uselessly. "You—do?"

Hinata actually rolls his eyes, the little cretin. "Well, _duh_ ," he says. "Now, go on—kiss me again." He lifts his chin, adopting the same mulish, proprietary look he gets when he demands Tobio throw more tosses to him and Tobio, helpless as ever in the face of Hinata's tenacity, leans down.

Hinata responds enthusiastically this time instead of acting like a dead fish, which is enough to send sparks skidding up Tobio's spine. He moves without thinking, backing Hinata up into the lockers, hands settling on the bare, warm skin of his waist, fingers tickling along the lacy edge of the underwear. The _underwear_ , God, and Hinata's bare except for it, which enough to make the arousal Tobio's been fighting for most of the day flare up in every part of his body. Their kiss deepens and it's messy and wet as they try to figure out their tongues and how to move them together, but Tobio's tingling a little from it all the same. He sweeps one hand up Hinata's spine, reveling in the full-body shudder he gets. 

"Kageyama—" Hinata pants out between kisses. "Someone might— _ahh_ —come in!"

"They're all gone," Tobio says. "They all changed before us, remember?"

He kisses Hinata again and, experimentally, shifts his leg in between Hinata's legs, pressing up until he feels hardness against his thigh. Hinata whines, face flushing and head falling back, exposing the line of his throat—Tobio goes for the exposed territory with single-minded intensity. The skin there is warm and salty from sweat and Tobio doesn't realize he's sucking bruises there until Hinata tugs at his hair (and _that_ sends a spark of heat straight to his cock).

"You can't leave marks!" Hinata hisses, even though he's flushed and panting. "How am I supposed to explain them?!"

"Doesn't matter," Tobio says, because it's a moot point—he eyes the purpling bruise along Hinata's collarbone without any guilt. He even has a brief moment of pleased smugness at the thought of Iwayuki seeing it. 

"I can't believe you're still a jerk," Hinata says, pouting. "Aren't you supposed to be nicer to me now?"

Tobio considers it, looking up into Hinata's wide, amused eyes. Then, deliberately, he grinds his leg up into Hinata's cock, watching with satisfaction as Hinata shivers and moans, head thudding back against the lockers as his back arches. Tobio's leg muscles are beginning to scream at him, but it's worth it to see Hinata coming so completely undone. 

"Isn't this nice enough for you?" he murmurs, shifting closer. 

His hand catches against lace and he slows the movement of his leg so that he can look his fill. The panties, lacy and flimsy as they are, leave _very_ little to the imagination, especially now that Hinata's hard—the head of his cock peeks out from the waistband, stretching the fabric in a way that makes Tobio's head swim. He can admit that his eye gets caught sometimes on the stretch of Hinata's legs or the curve of his cheek, but seeing him like this is just way too much.

"You should ask Yachi if you can keep them," he says. "The underwear."

"I never knew you were such a perv, Kageyama," Hinata says, breathless and teasing. 

Tobio flushes. He doesn't know how to explain how it makes his entire body light up to see Hinata in something so delicate and revealing. To see the stretch of his ass in lace, the pale milk of his thighs open for touch, the swell of his cock straining against the lace…

"I like them," he admits. 

Hinata's eyes widen as if suddenly coming to a revelation. "You liked it the whole day, didn't you?" he asks. "The uniform and the practice clothes—oh my _god_ , no wonder Tanaka gave me that weird talk!"

Tobio doesn't really want to think about Tanaka when he's got Hinata pinned like his, but he's curious.

"Talk?"

Hinata bites his lip and that alone almost manages to distract Tobio entirely. "—kept going on and on about the importance of keeping myself pure and that I shouldn't rush into anything and it was really confusing at the time but it totally makes sense _now_ —"

Tobio freezes. "Do you want to stop?" he asks, starting to pull back. 

He realizes, a little panicked, that he never even really asked Hinata if he wanted to go this far— His retreat is stopped as Hinata lifts his leg and hooks it around Tobio's waist, reeling him back in. Tobio shudders at the way their bodies press together, the weight of Hinata's leg around his, the fucking _flexibility_ —

"Of course I want to do this," Hinata says, sounding aggrieved. "I'm just _saying_ it's really awkward that Tanaka-senpai totally knew you wanted to do me before I did."

Tobio flushes to his roots and drops his head in Hinata's shoulder. "Don't _say_ it like that," he mutters into the warm skin there and scowls when he feels Hinata's shoulders shaking from laughter. The little punk.

There's a gentle pressure against his crown and Tobio lifts his head to see Hinata smiling at him, eyes bright. "Come on," he says. "Aren't you supposed to start what you finish?"

Tobio has to kiss him, after that. It's a little easier to shift his leg now that Hinata has shifted their position, and he likes the little sounds Hinata makes against his mouth as he moves, rolling into the hardness he can feel against his thigh. He lets his hand slip down Hinata's waist, past the waistband of the panties to grip Hinata's ass—it allows him more leverage, but Tobio likes the feeling of his hand caught between delicate lace and smooth, cool skin. The whine Hinata makes when he squeezes makes his cock throb.

"Kageyama—" Hinata pants into Tobio's mouth. "If you—I'll—" 

His eyes are more pupil than iris now, lips red from kissing and face flushed. Tobio pulls away so that he can watch, moves his protesting leg up, presses harder, and watches with satisfaction as Hinata's breath stutters and his eyes roll, back arching as he comes. Tobio honestly can't decide which sight he likes better—Hinata's open, gasping mouth as he pants Tobio's name, or Hinata's come all over the lacy, white panties.

Tobio's own arousal doesn't abate, but he holds Hinata up as he works through the aftershocks, content to have so much skin to run his hands along. Hinata is so _smooth_ —Tobio doesn't exactly have thatches of hair, but he has a fine down on his chest and legs. Hinata, though, is still hairless, his skin as soft and supple as someone who uses lotions or oils or something to take care of it. 

"Kageyama…?" Hinata asks, sounding dazed.

Tobio pauses in his perusal of Hinata's back muscles. For someone so small and skinny, he actually has decent muscles, especially in his shoulders—probably from spiking so much. 

"You…" Tobio clears his throat. This shouldn't be embarrassing. Hinata just came in front of him, this should _not_ be embarrassing. "You probably should call me Tobio."

That snaps Hinata right out of his post-orgasm glow. "Really?" he asks, disbelieving. "That's okay?"

Tobio frowns. "Of course," he says. His heart begins to sink in his chest. What if…? "This—was I not clear enough? I want to date you." His ears are burning just saying it. Why is this so embarrassing? Hinata's mostly naked in his arms, for god's sake.

Hinata blinks up at him for a moment. Then a slow, wide smile spreads across his face—the exact same one he gets when he spikes a volleyball. The one that first made Tobio's breath catch in his throat when he looked at Hinata. 

"I think you should call me Shouyou," Hinata says, uncharacteristically shy. "If we're going to date, that is."

Tobio could've melted with relief. "Shouyou," he says, to test it out. It's not so strange—Nishinoya calls Hinata that too and so does that setter from Nekoma. There's a part of Tobio that's a little put-out by that, but he shoves it down.

They're still so plastered together that Tobio notices it when Hinata shivers. He frowns, wondering if maybe they should pry themselves apart and get dressed—even if his dick _is_ still making a nuisance of itself—when Hinata looks up at him, eyes wide and flushed.

"Say it again," he says. 

… _Oh_. 

"Shouyou," Tobio says and watches, a little wondering, as Hinata shivers. 

"I think," Hinata says, "it's your turn, now."

"My turn?" Tobio asks, nonplussed.

Hinata wriggles and Tobio steps back and away, already mourning the loss of warm, bare skin against his body. Still, he can't deny that the sight of Hinata, wrecked and come-covered in his mussed underwear, doesn't make up for the loss of contact. Tobio's cock throbs and he realizes what Hinata probably meant by _his_ turn. 

"There's something I've wanted to try," Hinata says. "Back up a little? And I won't be very good, but I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since I saw stuff about it on the internet—"

Hinata drops to his knees. Tobio's brain stops working. 

"—I just kept wondering what it would be like and I _really_ want to try—"

Hinata, apparently realizing that Tobio's incapable of motor function, reaches out to flick open the button of Tobio's pants, pulling them and his underwear out of the way. Tobio hisses at the feeling, partly from the cool air, but mostly from the relief of freeing his cock. It bobs up against his stomach, flushed to the tip, and Tobio shivers at the considering look Hinata gives it. Is he seriously going to…?

Hinata leans forward and presses a tiny, chaste kiss to the. Tobio's knees nearly give out—he reaches back to brace himself against the nearest wall he can find. 

"Shouyou," he says, because he likes the way it makes Hinata go heavy-lidded. "You don't have to—"

Hinata gives him an exasperated look, which is oddly undermined by the way he's kneeling in front of Tobio. "I _want_ to, idiot. And I told you, it won't be very good. My mom gets suspicious if I eat too many bananas."

Has he been _practicing_ —?

Tobio's thoughts go hazy as Hinata leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of his cock, giving an experimental suck. The heat and wetness is almost too much sensation to handle and he whines low in his throat, hands scrabbling for purchase. One ends up tangled in Hinata's soft, fine hair, strands curling around his fingers. He can feel the fine velvet of the black bow against his pinky.

Hinata's technique is just as sloppy as guaranteed—a lot of spit and enthusiasm—but it's not like Tobio has anything to compare it too, so he doesn't exactly mind. He's never really thought about this (not in the way _Hinata_ has, apparently, which is something to boggle over when he's alone with his hand) but god, now he won't ever be able to stop. The warm, wet heat around his cock, the velvety press of Hinata's tongue to the vein in the underside, looking down to see Hinata staring back up at him, lips stretched wide…

Tobio's close, he can _feel_ it, and as his orgasm builds his hips start to jerk, forcing his cock further into Hinata's mouth. His hand tightens in Hinata's hair, tugging, pulling and Hinata—moans, humming around Tobio's cock, and Tobio at least has the presence of mind to pull out before he comes without warning. 

Hinata closes his eyes and keeps his mouth open—Tobio feels his entire body seize up when he sees his come streaked across Hinata's chin and cheeks, in his hair, his cock doing its best to come a second time. Shivering, he slumps against the wall, mind hazy from post-orgasm. 

"You could've _warned_ me," Hinata says mournfully as he gets to his feet. He's managed to wipe off some of the come on his face, but there's still some in his hair—some even got on the little black bow. Tobio's cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

"Sorry," he mutters, a little embarrassed. 

Hinata grins at him. "Imagine explaining to Daichi why I'm coming to practice blinded! 'Sorry sir, Kageyama doesn't warn people before he comes on their faces!'"

Tobio flushes and hides his face in his arm. "…Sorry."

There's a gentle touch to his elbow and Tobio lifts his head to find Hinata smiling at him, warm-eyed. "Ah, it's alright." Hinata flushes a little. "Besides, it wasn't… that bad."

Tobio's blush deepens. "Oh. Well. _That_ also wasn't that bad."

They stare at each other for a long moment in awkward silence. Tobio's never had partners before, so he's not sure what the protocol is. Do they cuddle? Isn't that what couples do?

"I should probably get changed," Hinata says. 

Tobio does a quick once-over and commits the sight of Hinata in lacy panties to memory. Hinata's flush spreads down his chest and makes a moue of disapproval. 

"I can't _believe_ you actually like this stuff," he mutters as he stomps back to his locker. Tobio watches the way his ass fills out the panties and thinks that if Hinata could see _that_ , he might understand Tobio's obsession. "Even the school uniform?"

"You were wearing stockings," Tobio says. He's already dressed and mostly clean—Hinata, he notes smugly, is the one covered in come and mussed, which is a look Tobio wants to see him wearing _all the time_. 

Hinata flushes. "That was Yachi's idea!" he exclaims as he finds a washcloth and begins rubbing his body. 

Tobio decides, as he settles in to watch, his body still tingling from the afterglow, that he might as well take Yachi off his hit-list. In fact, he might send her a fruit basket instead.

**Author's Note:**

> & they walked home together, holding hands acting like idiots in love.  
> THE NEXT DAY  
> Tanaka: ...Hinata, is that a _love bite_ on your neck?  
>  Hinata: Uh--no????  
> Tanaka: *falls to the ground in despair* HINATA! YOUR PURITY!  
> & then he threatens kageyama bc hinata is totally tanaka's favorite WE ALL KNOW IT let's not pretend.
> 
> also, okay my headcanon is that yachi TOTALLY knew what she was doing. that lacy underwear? WAS NOT A GIFT. she went out and bought that shit the minute hinata told her (blushing, stuttering) that he needed to borrow clothes so he could dress like a girl for a day. yachi isn't fucking around, y'all. she knows what's up. SHE KNOWS.
> 
> [1] if you ever tried this in school you’d probably get sent home (for… ???? idk but i have a feeling teachers would protest bc gender binaries). i’ve decided to make the teachers at karasuno sadistic to sidestep this plot hole.  
> [2] okay so I'm pretty sure the girl's uniform is not that much smaller than the boy's (and we're talking official game uniforms, since the girls practice in normal gym clothes too I'd bet). but for the story's sake, let's pretend the girl's uniform includes short-shorts, okay? or that hinata accidentally borrowed from someone way smaller than him or s/t. just GO WITH IT. 
> 
> FINALLY: consensual sex is key, kids. don't just kiss someone w/o asking permission first, even if you see it happen in fanfic. also they probably should've used a condom for that blowjob. BE SAFE AND RESPECTFUL the end goodnight.


End file.
